<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor sobre todo. by Yosmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511547">Amor sobre todo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosmut/pseuds/Yosmut'>Yosmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Confianza, Despues de la tercera temporada, Enamorarse de verdad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Spanglish en partes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosmut/pseuds/Yosmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los hechos pasan después de la Tercera temporada de Elite favor verla antes de leer la historia. </p>
<p>La historia se basa en dejarse amar y ser amado. La lucha interna del que dirán y el amor verdadero. Se centra en la historia de Carla y Rebe todos los demás son personajes secundarios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Carla Rosón Caleruega/Rebeka "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carla </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hostia, Coño”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza intenso.Esto me pasa por tomar como si la vida se fuera a acabar mañana, me tengo que salir de esta puta cama Ya. Tengo que ir a la universidad a entregar mi último trabajo de curso y entró en el verano más esperado de este semestre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ya han pasado par de meses y la realidad es que no tengo ni puta idea de que estoy haciendo ni que voy a hacer cn mi vida de ahora en adelante. Después del funeral de Polo corte con la mayoría de mis amigos me enfoque en sacarme todo lo que habíamos pasado de la cabeza. Eso no quiere decir que nos demos la espalda somos leales y nos queremos demasiado pero quizás hablar con ellos 1 vez al mes era suficiente; Creo que todos y cada uno de nosotros necesitábamos un tiempo para sanar después de todas las cosas que pasaron. Con la más que hablo y es porque nunca me la puedo sacar de encima es Lu, that Bitch pero es más porque ella se sigue culpando por lo que pasó y en realidad lo menos que quiero es verla sufrir. Ella podrá ser dura y fría al principio pero el que realmente llega a conocerla es la persona más confiable,con unos sentimientos de oro y leal que conocerás en tu puta vida. Tengo que llamar a Valerio y ver como va el negocio antes de irme. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Hola, Valerio ¿Como estas y el negocio como sigue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerio- Valla si es la Marquesita el negocio va bien. Igual que iba anoche cuando me llamaste borracha a preguntarme lo mismo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Joder, tan borracha estaba no me acuerdo de nada ¿Qué más dije?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerio-  Querías que te contará como estaban todos fuiste uno a uno preguntándome por casi todos. Te dare un resumen porque ya veo q ni te acuerdas de nada:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>              - Ander y Omar son tan cursi que me dan nauseas pero ahora ambos están yendo a las Encinas a terminar el curso, Nadia sigue en Nueva York con Lu estudiando en Columbia trabajan para poder pagarse el apartamento juntas segun lo que me dijo Guzman. El sigue en una relacion a distancia con Nadia. Rebe esta increíble tomó el lugar de Nadia en la clase y puede que sea la mejor calificada. Samu está bien se pasa obsesionado con libros de justicia pero bien. No te lo vas a creer Cayetana está de limpieza en las Encinas es un poco raro encontrarla por los pasillos después de lo que paso pero intento concentrarme en hacer las Bodegas el nuevo hotspot para nuestra generación. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Valla quizás los eh extrañado más de lo que quiero admitir.” ( Se ve que claramente está sufriendo pero me alegro que siga adelante en algo positivo.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerio- No se diga mas mi Marquesa vuelva ahora en Verano que su trono la espera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Deja pensarlo gracias Valerio. Hablamos después que se me hace tarde.” (Basta ya de esto debo regresar aunque sea el verano.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Me visto en algo simple pero decente y salgo casi corriendo a entregar el trabajo antes de que el profesor  se vaya es mi última oportunidad para entregarlo. Llegó a su oficina sin aliento pero logró entregarle el ensayo y por fin estoy libre. Ahora en realidad voy a hacerlo voy a regresar a casa. Saco mi computadora y empiezo a buscar vuelos consigo uno consideradamente económico para haberlo cogido tan cerca a la fecha de salida que e decidido que será en 3 dias pq para que darle vueltas al asunto si la decisión ya está tomada. No mentiré estoy totalmente cagada en lo que los demás pensaran al caerle alla asi pq si pero se que los quiero ver los extraño y ya estoy cansada de sentirme sola los necesito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que compró el pasaje y como Valerio es buenisimo en su trabajo ya he hecho suficiente dinero para comprarme un pequeño apartamento que sea totalmente mio. Así que tengo que pedirle a alguno de los chicos a ver si me puedo quedar con ellos mientras busco mi propio sitio porque para casa de mis padres ni de coña. Ni puta idea de cuáles serán sus reacciones pero ahi voy:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat de Unbreakable Bonds</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Hola Chicos. Les tengo una noticia; Regreso a Casa he terminado el curso y les llego en 3 dias, pero necesito un pequeño favorito necesito quedarme con alguno de ustedes ya que he no he tenido tiempo de organizar todo. Sería por unos días en lo que consigo un lugar para mi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerio- Valla la marquesita me gusta que estas acatando buenos consejos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lu- Bitch when this happened. Yo quisiera poder llegarle también chicos pero el trabajo y la Universidad no me dejan ni respirar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omar- Que gusto me da estoy loco por verte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ander- Valla, valla que bueno escuchar eso. Tengo que preguntarle a mi madre pero no estoy seguro porque no quiero que duermas en el piso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nadia- Yo estoy igual que Lu, quisiéramos estar allí pero disfruta estas vacaciones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samu- Quizas no te vea casi porque la mayoría de tiempo me paso estudiando y ahora tendré un internado con un detective privado pero eres bienvenida a quedarte en casa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Gracias por la oferta pero no creo que sea la mejor opción.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guzman- Valla casanova todavía picando para la Marquesa tu la verdad que no aprendes chico. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rebe- Hola Rubia, Te puedes quedar en casa que ya he hablado con mi madre y todo está planchado si así lo deseas tenemos un cuarto de visitas disponible. Además aún me siento mal por todo lo que pasó déjame recompensarte con eso por lo menos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- “Sabes que yo no te culpo por nada de lo que pasó yo misma tome mis propias decisiones y eso ya quedó atrás en el pasado; Pero claro que me quedare contigo solo sera por unos dias. Asi quizas nos conocemos un poquito mejor, Gracias.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rebe- Claro Rubia nos vemos pronto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerio- Joder Rebe que te has ganado la lotería. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla- Valerio no molestes los veo pronto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guzman- Vale que esto hay que celebrarlo. Fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa y le damos la bienvenida que se merece nuestra marquesa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Después de eso todo fue contestaciones de Vale y coordinación para la fiesta que ellos me querían hacer y quién soy yo para pararlos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La realidad es que nunca llegue a compartir mucho con Rebe pero se que estuvo con Ander cuando mas él necesitaba alguien y se ve que quería a Samu. Yo lo admito tenía celos cuando ellos estaban juntos pero no entiendo el porque, yo siempre sentia algo por Samu pero ya yo no le quería. Inclusive me siento horrible pensándolo pero creo que iba hablar el ultimo dia con él por la única razón de hacerle daño a Rebe que admito no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. Ahora a descansar y que estos proximos dias seran largos organizando y haciendo maletas para regresar a casa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bienvenidos </p><p>El texto habla de los días antes y la llegada de carla. Espero que les guste. POV de Rebeka y Carla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rebeka </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hace 3 días atrás</span>
  <span> :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En que mierda me he metido ahora. Vi en el Chat que la Rubia había comentado que regresara y mi cerebro no capta las cosas hasta después que las hago, Joder. Ni espere un carajo y la invitó a quedarse en casa. Que voy a hacer si la verdad es que siempre me ha encantado la rubia y para acabar de completar con una mentira piadosa que ya estaba cuadrado con mi vieja. Pues la verdad que se lo dije después pero ella no dijo que no so to Gicci. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La verdad es que ahora entiendo que el tiempo que pase con Samu fue real pero no fue justo para él porque yo nunca lo quería no como me sentía cuando veía la rubia por los pasillos y honestamente pienso que ambos nos utilizabamos para crear algún tipo de reacción de ella. Por eso mismo estoy sumamente feliz de que aceptó quedarse conmigo pero estoy aterrada porque no se si sigo sintiendo lo que sentía por ella. Además ella siempre se ha liado con tíos que me hace pensar que estaría dispuesta a intentarlo conmigo si ni hemos tenido conversaciones claras juntas. Además ella es Carla quien sabe si está en una relación feliz con alguien en Londres que me da el derecho para romper una relación. Al igual pienso que será mi última oportunidad para demostrarle que realmente la quiero y que más que nada deseo una oportunidad para hacerla feliz como ella realmente se merece. Debo intentarlo la realidad es que tengo estos días que se quedara en casa para demostrarlo si me rechaza dolera con cojones pero lo habré intentado y ella se iría a su apartamento y podre morir de vergüenza en casa ahora si pasa algo bueno se que me cambiara la vida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 Días antes:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voy a casa de Ander a hablar con él ya es el único que sabe mi secreto y quiero hablar con alguien antes de meter la pata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Hola Ander, abreme la puerta coñazo que quiero darte un abrazo y necesito un consejo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Vale ya voy dame un segundo…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reba-Vamos dale que no tengo todo el dia pa esperar por ti. ¿Esta Omar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Se abre la puerta)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Vale pasa pasa ve a la sala deja cojer una birra ¿Quieres una? Omar está comprando mis medicamentos pero creo que llegará pronto pero cuenta en que te puedo ayudar. Tiene que ver con la invitación inmediata para que carla se quede contigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Si claro, Gracias. La verdad es que te necesito creo que me apresure en decirle a la rubia que se quedara en casa pero no ce, creo que le quería tener cerca porque aun siento algo por ella que es absurdo porque no la he visto en meses y ni hablamos. Pero aun no me la eh podido sacar de la cabeza. Nunca la eh visto si quiera considerar una relación del mismo sexo y igual seria algo nuevo para mi. Joder ya estoy hablando de una relación y ni ha llegado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Vaya hace tiempo que no te veía tan sonrojada la verdad es que te gusta mucho y honestamente le estas poniendo mucha presión va a pasar lo que debe pasar. Respira. Además te olvidas de un punto bien grande es Carla la que dentro de todos nosotros ha luchado por el amor no importa imperfecciones género o hasta poliamor. Intentalo quizas te sorprende pero no te presiones deja que las cosas fluyan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Gracias Ander la realidad es que me pase todo el dia dandole vueltas no sabía si arriesgarme o no pero gracias a ti me has aclarado algunas dudas que tenia y ahora me siento positiva en hacer una buena impresión y si no funciona pues por lo menos lo intente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Claro sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Espero que empiezen a salir Omar y yo estamos cansados ya de salir con heteros a todos lados. Más adelante debemos salir a un bar homosexual que Omar me contó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe. Jaja te mantendré informado si necesito que tengamos la salida mas epica o que me lleves pañitos y birras pa llorar en casa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Vale </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>1 Dia antes:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoy me he concentrado en recoger y limpiar mi casa más de lo normal. Yo se que solo lo hago tan detallado porque es ella la que viene a quedarse yo se que si fuera cualquier otro de los chicos no me molestaría en hacer nada. Joder tengo que calmarme lo que pase pasará. El resto de dia lo cojere suave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por la noche me llego un texto del chat que la fiesta de bienvenida empezará a las 9pm. Que cada uno de nosotros trajeras el trago que más le guste que toda la comida y música era brindada por el anfitrión que en este caso es Guzman. Pero no me sorprenderia que Valerio sea el que realmente está organizando todo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Presente:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoy le enviado un mensaje tempranito a la Rubia . Para confirmar a qué hora llegaba para buscarla en el carro de la vieja. Hemos coordinado que estaré en el aeropuerto a las 12:30 para recogerla de ahí regresamos a casa para que descanse un poco antes de la fiesta en casa de Guzmán.  Coño la verdad es que soy una pendeja tengo que dejarme de mierdas y ir a buscar a una hermosa mujer que me va a estar esperando y ya veremos como me sienta al verla después de tanto tiempo pero ahí el momento dira. Vamos que tampoco es que le voy a plantar un beso de repente pero no dudo que me quede sin hablar por unos segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Carla </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ya han pasado 3 dias y a sido una cosa tras otra pero quien me manda a hacer estas locuras con tan poco tiempo de organización. Durante estos 3 dias me eh pasado enviando mensajes de que voy a estar fuera de Londres porque eh decidido pasar el verano en casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estoy confiada de que me quedare con Rebe unos días pero no quiero aprovecharme de su bondad así que tan pronto llegue tengo que empezar a buscar un apartamento para mi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hoy es el gran dia me tengo que preparar para salir al aeropuerto mi vuelo sale a las 9am pero llegó a las 12:30pm. Según lo que entiendo Rebe me va a buscar en el Aeropuerto y nos vamos directo a la casa para darme tiempo a refrescarme para estar lista para la fiesta en casa de Guzman que comenzará a las 9pm.  Aún no se como sentirme respecto a Rebe pero vamos a cogerlo un dia ala vez no quiero ponerme trabas desde ya como constantemente hago. Quiero que este verano sea uno lleno de nuevas experiencias. Nuestro pasado es algo complejo nos peleábamos por un chico que honestamente ni me gustaba tantito. Me visto en algo cómodo bajo de mi apartamento en la ciudad y llamó un Uber para que me recoja y me lleve al aeropuerto. Tengo 2 maletas una grande y una pequena porque como quiera debería vestirme bien mientras este alla y la realidad es que mude casi todo para londres y como pasaré el verano entero pues no tendría suficiente ropa.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durante el vuelo aún me pregunto ¿Porque? Quizás seria que me gustaba Rebeka.  No puede ser yo nunca eh tomado interés en una mujer anteriormente pero igual yo nunca me enamorado de un género yo me enamoro de la personalidad de una persona como me hace sentir cuando estoy con ellos. Esa fue una de las razones principales de porqué a mi me flipaba la relación con Polo y Christian claro a esa relación le faltaba muchas cosas como honestidad, confianza y que crecieramos como mejores personas sin contar los errores que cometimos. Todavía me duele y me arrepiento de muchas cosas que pasaron pero hice lo que creía válido al momento y eso quedó en el pasado.  Ahora en la relación con Samu siempre fue intensa pero más que todo tóxica solo nos utilizamos el uno al otro y la realidad es que solo nos hicimos daño y eso no es algo que quisiera volver a sentir en mi vida. Esas son unas de las razones de porque no he tenido una relación real desde que llegué a Londres. No te creas definitivamente tuve algunos amoríos por ahí con algunos chicos pero solo fue sexo un medio para no sentirme completamente sola en este lugar nuevo extraño. Por eso si sucede algo en este verano con alguien pues estaría dispuesta a explorarlo y darle una oportunidad a alguien nuevo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El vuelo fue tranquilo salgo el avión me dirijo a la salida con mis maletas y veo a Rebe de lejos. Valla creo que esta mas guapa de cuando me fui. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rebeka</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mierda estoy completamente JODIDA mi estómago no deja de dar piruetas. Creo que he visto la mujer más deslumbrante de este planeta con ropa cómoda, ancha y hasta con poco maquillaje. Valla si esto debe ser ilegal me siento como una estúpida boquiabierta. Que digo que hago hasta me he quedado sin palabras.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Valla pero es que tu te ves buenísima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Gracias, tu te ves increible tambien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Oh lo dije en voz alta no esperaba decirlo de esa manera tan directa pero hablo con la verdad. (Me siento con la cara como un tomate)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Nada de qué preocuparse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Vale, nos vamos ¿Como te ah ido el vuelo? Dejame coger eso te ayudo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla-Gracias y lo siento están un poco pesadas. Me ha ido muy bien feliz de regresar y estar con todos ustedes. Tu no sabes cuánto los he extrañado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe-No te preocupes no pesan tanto. y ¿Me extrañaste a mi, quiero decir es normal que extrañes a los demás pero tu y yo no hemos compartido mucho en el pasado y las veces que lo hicimos no fue mi en mis mejores momentos?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Si claro, Rebeka yo quería pedirte perdón por muchas cosas de las que hice no respete tu relación con Samuel y no fue justo para ti pero he cambiado y me eh dado cuenta que nada en esa situación estaba bien y lo único que hice fue hacer daño. Cuando me abriste las puertas de tu casa, no dude un segundo en decir que si porque se había cometido un grave error en el pasado al no llegar a conocerte mejor tu has sido una fortaleza para todos y más cuando yo no podía mirar más allá de mi propia mierda asi que gracias. Quisiera dejar las cosas malas atrás y empezar a conocerte a ti como lo han hecho los demás.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Claro Rubia eso es lo mismo quiero, además no tienes porque disculparte lo mismo podría decir yo. De verdad, Gracias a ti por ser tan honesta conmigo desde el principio chula.   (Le hecho el brazo y le planto un beso en el cachete)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De ahí nos vamos a casa le enseñó el cuarto donde se va a estar quedando el baño que puede utilizar y que esta bienvenida a coger lo que necesite de la cocina o a hacer lo que quiera. Le explico que mi madre no se encuentra en la casa que ella solo regresa muy de noche porque su nuevo trabajo es muy exigente; Pero que se puede quedar tranquila porque ya mi familia no está afiliada con ninguna droga estamos completamente limpias después de todo lo que sucedió. La dejó en su cuarto nuevamente, me da las gracias tantas veces y me dice que conseguirá un apartamento lo antes posible. Nuevamente le afirmó que no hay prisa que se puede quedar el tiempo que desee en lo que consigue su nuevo lugar. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bienvenidos</p><p>Fiesta Parte 1. POV de Carla. Espero que les guste.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Carla </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya casi son las 10 pm. Rebe me toca la puerta se abre y me da una mirada de abajo para arriba tan suave y tan sensual mordiéndose el labio inferior y me dice “Vaya guapa pero si tú estás deslumbrante hoy ¿Segura que vamos a compartir con viejos amigos o vamos buscando algo más?” Me sonrió y me tardo un poco en contestar porque Dios mio solo sigo mirándole el labio, creo que quisiera ser yo la que lo muerde. Que estoy pensando Carla no es el momento actúa normal.  “Gracias y vamos que se nos hace tarde. Tengo un presentimiento que pasaran muchas cosas esta noche espero que todas buenas. Oye pero tu la verdad que no te quedas atrás.” Que carajo de normal fue eso, tengo que para de hacerme ilusiones lo que está formulando mi cerebro no tiene sentido. Tengo que concentrarme en lo importante ir a esta fiesta y disfrutar de la compañía de todos mis amigos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La fiesta se ve increíble desde afuera todo se encuentra repleto de autos se escucha la música desde afuera retumbando y un pequeño grupos de personas que no reconozco junto a la puerta. Qué es lo normal porque a pesar de que la fiesta es para mi para hacerlo un buen ambiente invitaron a un cojonal de personas. Rebe me dice que nos vemos dentro y al entrar por la puerta no tenia ni idea que Guzman era capaz de crear este tipo de ambiente se ve increíble parece más una discoteca que una casa. De momento veo a Valerio y en segundos estoy volando por los aires dando vueltas porque Valerio me está dando un super mega abrazo que me quiere dejar sin respirar. “Jaja Vamos no respiro” y el bien cabron me aprieta mas hasta que lo pellizco super fuerte para que me suelte antes de matarme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Ouch, Vale vale deja el abuso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- ¡Abuso! pues sí pensaba que iba a morir si seguias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Bueno, vamos no exageres bella. Que bueno verte ya te extrañaba muchísimo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Ya veo que le ayudaste un poquito a Guzman para coordinar una fiesta a esta escala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Seguimos caminando por la fiesta viendo todo lo que han hecho.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Eso es muy muy cierto. Él tenía buenas ideas yo solo ayude a mejorarlas tantito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Lo sabia despues de tantos eventos tuyos que he visto por las bodegas ya me se todos tus trucos para tus fiestas perfectas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Bueno no todos amor tengo muchos mas circulando aquí. (Apuntando a su cabeza)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Bueno dame mi primer trago no empezar bien esto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Se ríe y seguimos caminando juntos hasta llegar a la cocina. Donde nos encontramos a Omar y a Ander que se están gragiando en medio de la cocina sin importarle quien estuviera presente.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- ¿Soy yo o se ven riquisimos asi juntitos? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Jaja, Que quieres unirte puedes intentar pero lo veo dificil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Que ni intente este moro es solo mio. Como estas Carlita pero que guapa estás, ven acá dame un abrazo. (Abrazo a los dos, mientras Valerio me hace un trago.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omar- Disculpalo los medicamentos que le dan ahora lo ponen mucho más directo, además quiere follar 24/7. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ander- Coño, como si a ti no te convenience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omar- Es verdad no me quejo eso es magnífico. (Se dan otro beso lento en frente mio.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Vale, ¿Vienes o te quedas viendo el show?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Vamos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Ahora con un trago bien cargado seguimos a la terraza y vemos a Guzman y el se acerca hacia nosotros.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Vaya tanto tiempo la verdad que tu te has mantenido aislado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Es que solamente tiene ojitos para Nadia. Son eternamente adorables cuando se hablan por teléfono. De verdad que no sabría decirte cual de los dos es más cursi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Claramente veo como se sonroja el chico, valerio tiene todo la razón este está perdidamente enamorado. Me alegro mucho por él y por Nadia no dudo que venzan la el amor a distancia. Estos se quedaran juntos hasta viejitos)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guzman- Vamos no me jodas valerio que no se que decir a comentarios así. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- No te presiones hermano. Bueno me voy que la música me llama nos vemos por allí Marquesita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- ¿Bueno que me cuentas como va todo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guzman- Todo bien, seguir estudiando para poder graduarme ahora y por fin en una relación con Nadia que me ha costado. Duele que sea una relacion a distancia porque la extraño demasiado pero estoy ahorrando para visitarla en Navidades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Me alegro tanto por ustedes y no te preocupes conociendote lo vas a lograr eso y mucho más su amor es épico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Pasan con mas tragos y cojo otro nuevo. Después me cuenta de un montón de cosas nuevas de las encinas, hasta que llegó Samuel y claramente se ve que ha tomado bastante antes de llegar a la fiesta.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samuel- Permiso, ¿Me la puedo robar tantito?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guzman- Claro, hablamos después vale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Claro. Hola Samu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samuel- Quería preguntarte si me das una tercera oportunidad yo todavia te quiero. Porfavor quiero demostrarte que lo que tuvimos juntos fue real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Samuel yo no quiero volver a eso, nunca jamás. Entiende nuestra relación siempre fue tóxica empezó por conveniencia y hacer daño después empeoraba cada vez más. Eso no es algo que quiera volver a sentir nunca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Se acerca hacia mi me agarra por los brazos)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samuel- Porfavor ah sido el peor error de mi vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Se avienta hacia frente y me planta un beso que me quedó completamente petrificada. Hay tantas cosas que pasan por mi mente en ese momento pero lo principal es ¿Que carajo?. Al momento que sucede lo empujo hacia atrás para quitarmelo de encima y le plantó una cachetada tan dura que los que están a nuestro alrededor se nos quedan mirando y le digo.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- JAMÁS vuelvas a hacer eso en tu PUTA VIDA, que quieres que te lo diga más directo y cruel para que entiendas, CARAJO. Que no te quiero, no quiero absolutamente nada contigo. Como esta fiesta fue hecha para mi te largas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samuel- ¿Que es que tienes a alguien más eso es? Esa es la razón porque no quieres volver conmigo. Dime quien es, dime quien es el hijo de puta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Joder, con el niñato la verdad que tu no tienes capacidad para nada que TE PIRES, no entiendes que yo me tengo que dar explicaciones a ti. Dije que TE PIRES, AHORA. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese momento parece que si lo entiende y por fin se va. La noche iba tan bien y tenia que venir este hijo e puta a dañarla. Lo que quiero es tomar tomar y tomar hasta que se acabe la noche. Es un trago después de otro hasta que me siento lo suficientemente borracha, por eso decido ir caminando para donde están bailando cuando me choco con Rebe. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bienvenidos</p><p>Fiesta parte 2. POV de Carla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Carla</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me choco con Rebe y estoy tan feliz de verla. De verdad que me cae super bien quiero conocerla mas. Pues claro eso me hace tomarme el restante de trago que me quedaba en el vaso, ella me mira curiosamente sonriendo se acerca a mi oído porque las bocinas estan cerca y casi ni se escucha nada y me dice:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reba- Vaya estás, bien me comentaron que te había pasado algo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Perfectamente no me ves, lo que pasó es que Samuel todavía cree que le pertenezco y que me muero por estar con el. Cuando te aseguro que no es así, pero nada el no me va a aguar la fiesta. Ven baila conmigo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Pues claro guapa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(La cojo por la blusa y la dirijo a el medio de la pista de baile con un montón de chavales y pijas bailando borrachos. Empezamos brincando y bailando acorde a la música. No se si cada vez me acerco más a Rebe porque los demás siguen bailando cada vez más cerca o es que cada vez deseó estar más cerca a ella y la realidad es que no me importa. Pasamos   horas así. Brincamos nos reímos una y otra vez con extraños hasta que nos acercamos mas y mas. Le hecho los brazos a los hombros y empiezo a jugar con su pelo; Ambas estamos sudadas mirándonos con una intensidad embriagante. Me doy una vuelta y empiezo a bailar arrastrándome sobre su cuerpo, moviendo mis caderas suavemente hacia ella con mis brazos buscando su cuerpo y tocando todo lo que pudo mientra ella hacer lo mismo conmigo. Me agarra la cintura guiándome hacia su cuerpo hasta que ya no queda nada de espacio entre nosotras. Sigo el movimiento más intenso y es como si todo los demás se desvanecen y sólo quedamos nosotras bailando concentrándose en nuestros movimientos en nuestro cuerpo y más que todo en el deseo que sentimos. Siento su respiración junto a mi oído que jamás me imaginaba que algo tan sencillo me ponga tanto y dice.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- ¡Hostia, Rubia! Vamos a decir que estoy muy feliz en este momento que no soy chaval, porque hubiera tenido que parar hace un tiempo atrás para manejar unas cositas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Sígueme y enséñame cuánto me deseas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Subo las escaleras al baño más lejano a todo porque todos los cuartos están cerrados con llave. Rebeka tiene cadena que dice su nombre jalo hacia mi por ella para que entre al baño conmigo. No sé lo que estoy haciendo por completo pero estoy segura que la quiero a ella aquí y ahora. La jalo hacia mi y le planto un beso mientras vamos entrando al baño dándole la oportunidad que reaccione antes de cerrar la puerta me mira curiosa pero hambrienta entra al baño cierra la puerta. Me pone contra la puerta se baja hacia mi me alza la cabeza para que la mire a los ojos y me pregunta “¿Segura que esto es lo que realmente quieres, Rubia?” Wow tanta intensidad lo único que me sale contestar al momento es “SI”. Se acerca a mi cada vez más, siento como mis ojos siguen mirando sus labios y me da un beso lento y sensual mis manos recorren su cuerpo hacia su cara mientras profundizamos el beso y añadimos legua. Antes había besado a muchas personas pero ninguna así ninguna con esta intensidad está passion. Quien iba a decir que esta mujer tuviera estas habilidades. Se me hace hasta difícil concentrarme cuando siento sus manos tocando y apretando mis tetas siento como sus manos bajan hasta llegar a mis nalgas apretandolas todo mientras devora mi boca. De momento me levanta por los muslos y automáticamente cruzo mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora contra la puerta y con mi centro sintiendo una presión muy deseada con su cuerpo, que cada vez me derrito más. Besarla sabe tan rico pero en esta posición ella tiene el control y no me molesta en nada al contrario me pone hasta mas cachonda. Nos quedamos un buen rato así explorando nuestros cuerpos y besandonos hasta quedarnos sin respiración.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- ¿Que tal si nos vamos a tu casa bella?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Lo que tu digas mi Reina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Me da otro beso, diciendo que esto definitivamente no es el fin y me baja suavemente al piso. Nos miramos un momento en el espejo nos arreglamos un poquito, nos reímos porque las dos sabemos que somos un desastre en este momento y al salir Rebe me coje de la mano y salimos juntas del baño.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vamos saliendo de la fiesta y nos encontramos a Valerio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerio- Ya se van pero si la fiesta solo empieza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Si es que me siento un poco cansada del viaje pero despues coordinamos para hablar de negocios Vale. Nos vemos guapo. (Vengo,  le doy un abrazo y me susurra. “Te estoy velando guapa.” Ahora soy yo la que me sonrojo un poco.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Vale nos vemos después. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nos montamos al carro y vamos sin hablar por el camino hasta que Rebe me coje la mano y la besa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabes verdad?. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Yo no diría eso pero estoy intentando ser mejor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Se que haz cometido errores y que quizás pudiste haber manejado mejor las cosas pero también reconozco que justamente eso te ha hecho la mujer maravillosa que tengo al lado mio y no cambiaría nada si todo me llegaría a estar aquí contigo en este momento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Eso llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón pensar que alguien me quiere y me desea no importa la mierda que eh cometido en mi pasado. Desde que la conozco ella podría haber tenido dinero pero una y otra vez ella ha demostrado que eso no es lo principal en su vida y eso lo respeto y lo valoro. Tanto que cuando me habla asi  se me ablanda el corazón cada vez más.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Gracias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En eso llegamos a la casa, Rebe abre la puerta. Entramos y nos viramos a mirarnos a los ojos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Podemos dejar eso para después, la verdad es que el día ha sido agotador. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>( Veo la decepción en sus ojos por milésimas de segundo pero lo disimula inmediatamente.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Claro, Rubia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Me voy a aventar que de Joda la vida solo se vive una vez. Le tomó ambas manos me acerco a ella y digo.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Pero quiero que quede claro que no estaba planeando nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotras hoy. Pero me ha encantado y me encantaría explorar lo que sentimos a fondo. Me encantaria tener una relacion contigo y llegarnos a conocernos mejor. ¿Si eso es lo que tu deseas tambien?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(De momento siento que me está besando profundamente y con la misma pasión que el primer beso.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Eso quiere decir ¿Si?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Si, si  definitivamente SI.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- ¿Duermes conmigo hoy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rebe- Si, deja bañarme y te encuentro en tu cuarto vale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla- Vale (Me alzó en puntitas le doy un beso lento y me voy a mi cuarto.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nos pasamos el resto de noche compartiendo la cama, besándonos hasta que me quedo felizmente dormida. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>